Andromeda and the Lost City of Gold
by Rex Amundi
Summary: A woman comes to Andromeda and attempts to get her Cult into Dylan's new Commonwealth


Andromeda and the Lost City of Gold Andromeda and the Lost City of Gold 

Harper was sitting on the pilots seat casually flicking through a copy of Agatha Christie's collected works Volume 3. Of course he didn't want anyone else on the ship to know his secret fascination with the ninteen-twenties English countryside and subsequent murders, so he placed it in the jacket of Angela Rand's "Please, sir, no more, or I'll simply explode" written in 8003 CY by a French engineer. Suddenly, and such a surprise that he threw his book clearly across the bridge while the cover remained firmly in his hand, the Andromeda bleeped a sort of cut-straight-through-you klaxon that lasted for two seconds. They had just recieved a comm enquiry from a ship half-way across their present solar system and it had requested to speak to Captain Hunt of the New Commonwealth ship Andromeda. Harper summoned the crew to the bridge, making sure to hide his literature first.

"Do we know who it is?" asked Hunt, his hands outstretched as he had a massive yawn that lasted several seconds.

"No," replied Beka. "It's coming from across the system so we better wait until they get closer until or we'll end up having a conversation that makes speaking to Harper look coherent."

Harper stared at Beka and made a mock laugh. "Have you even tried a Kedgerie Ritz?"

"I'm sure they're good," interupted Dylan. "But we have a more pressing engagement. Rommie, set course to intercept the ship. Tell them we would be delighted to speak to them."

"It could be a Drago-Kasov trick," growled Tyr.

"Out here?" joked Harper. "Y'Know you're pretty edgy nowadays, Tyr. You see a ship, you think its a Drago-Kasov fleet. You see an asteroid. hey, maybe there's a D-G ambush waiting for us behind it. Your toilet roll dissapears from your bathroom, it's those damn Dragons again." Harper looked at Tyr, maybe he shouldn't have said any of it.

"Well someone took it," replied Tyr.

"Calm down, guys," said Dylan. "We haven't seen anything of the Drago-Kasov since they started fighting the Sabra-Jaguar Alliance. I'm sure they wouldn't pull together enough ships to take us out, not while there's a war on."

"I bet they're friendly," chirpped Trance. "Should I get some flowers ready to give to them?"

"Yes," said Dylan, anything that would get her purple ass off the bridge.

"We're coming within range," said Beka. "Shall we ready a reception commitee?"

"Tell them to get to Hangar Bay 3," said Dylan. "We'll meet them there. And guys, make sure you're armed."

Hangar Bay 3 wasn't much used anymore. Boxes of cargo were liberally strewn about the black shiny floor, which Rommie had decided not to be much in a hurry to move. Right now of course they served as excellent cover for Tyr and three androids armed with Force Lances. This was despite the fact the androids were about as much use in a firefight as wearing paper mashee body armour. But they would draw away fire so he didn't complain.

The small transport skidded to a halt just shy of the place it was supposed to land. Dylan walked out to greet whoever emerged, and what an entrance she made. Six feet tall with golden skin and honey-blonde hair. She wore a one-piece suit that revealed every curve she had, and she had curves. Harper had to reminded to take breaths. Tyr, however didn't even lower his weapon.

"Hello," she said in an accent that wrapped itself around you. "I come as spokesperson of the planet Tulip Falls, my name is Acinta."

Dylan raised a hand to shake hers, "I'm captain Dylan Hunt of the New Commonwealth, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," she purred. "Can we talk somewhere else...this is too spartan for conversation."

"Uhm, yes. Okay," said Dylan. "Lets go to the briefing lounge shall we?"

"Yes, captain Hunt," the way she said it gave him goosebumps, the accenscuations of the vowels and terseness of the consonants if love had a voice, it would be hers.

"Mind if I hold those?" asked Harper, gesturing at her ample breasts.

Acinta was slightly surprised, then Harper took hold of the staff and haversack she had on her.

Beka scowled all the time Acinta was near her, perhaps she was jealous of the attention all the men gave her, maybe she fancied her herself, whatever those things are best left till dark.

Acinta placed herself into the chair directly to Dylan's right, she shook herself to conform the cushion to her backside, as she did her breasts wobbled in a nice fashion. Harper had to dismiss himself and take a cold shower.

"So, Acinta," said Dylan, his voice seemed to take on a spanish tilt when he uttered her name. "Who exactly do you represent?"

Acinta battered her long lashes at him and he felt as if he could just dissapear in her brown eyes, then she awoke him with her gentle voice. "The Cult of Osiris."

"A cult?" asked Dylan. "You don't sacrafice anybody do you?" Right now it didn't matter, he could forgive her of any crime. Anyone who looked *that* good deserved a god-damned Nobel Peace prize.

She laughed and her hair flowed in streams, "Of course not, captain Hunt," she said. "The Cult of Osiris is simply a means to live our lives. It gives us rules and beliefs, we certainly do not kill."

Beka cursed under her breath.

"Where about is Tulip Falls?" Dylan asked.

"The co-ordinates are in the haversack your friend took away when I arrived."

Dylan turned to Rommie. "Find those co-ordinates and plot a course *immediately*."

"Yes, captain," said Rommie. She turned and passed through the ruby-red doors into the corridor.

For the short journey to her home Dylan learned that she was hungry. He insisted she fill herself in the officers mess. She was heading there, following an android when Rev Bem came round the corner. "Hello," he said.

"Good everning," Acinta said.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Your Cult of Osiris," Rev began. "Is it a religion you adhere to?"

"Yes. The whole city believes in Osiris."

"Then I must say that I will be sorry, as I will be unable to accompany to your planets."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I am a follower of the True Way. I cannot allow myself to try to change your beliefs, you must find the Way yourself."

"Can't you still come down?"

"I am afraid not. My belief is very true to the Way alone. I will pray for your acceptance into the Commonwealth though."

"Thank you," Acinta said and waved a simple goodbye to the Magog.

On his travels Rev Bem next bumped into Dylan as he was working out in the gym. He wiped the sweat way from his taut body and motioned for Rev to come over. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say I saw Acinta," said Rev.

"Isn't she great?" commented Dylan.

"Quite. But the fact is she didn't try to flee or scream out when she saw me. Wouldn't you say they were the normal things a person would do if confronted by a Magog?"

"What are you saying?" said Dylan.

"I'm not saying anything. Except I will not be accompanying you to her city."

"Okay, Rev," said Dylan, then he turned back to his weights.

Beka, Harper, Tyr and Trance took the Eureka Maru down to the city. Dylan offered to keep Acinta company on the five-minute flight and she happily accepted. The two craft streaked peacefully down to the white-marble landing pad just outside the city, which was enclosed inside a wall also made from marble briks held together with cement enriched with marble.

"Is there a marble quarry nearby?" asked Harper as the six figures walked across the pad.

"How did you guess?" asked Acinta.

"Just used the massive use of marble as a starting point and then added two and two to get quarry," retorted Harper.

They walked to the massive doors and Acinta knocked twice. Without any exterior help they swung open and closed behind the adventurers. To their surprise in front of them was a life-sized replica of the Giant Pyramids of Egypt. Leading up to the monolith's were houses on either side and more amazingly armed guards either side of their path at regular intervals. Tyr grasped his gauss rifle to make sure it was there, the weight comforted him.

"Whoa," said Beka. "Nice setup."

As Acinta led them to the pyramids every guard they passed knelt down. They were wearing the heads much like the Egyptians gods they believed in. Below the heads were perfectly sculptured bodies of men and women, each beautifully bronzed and wearing a wrap-around white toga. The weapons however were anything but showy, they were simple gauss rifles covered in a reflective plastic.

"Is it safe?" asked Trance.

"Of course, purple one," replied Acinta. "Now it is time to meet our leader, the great and powerful Ergon."

She led them inside the first and largest pyramind. The walls were stone until they got to the throneroom where everything was ornately decorated and plated with gold and other rare metals which shone like the sun. Directly in front of them was a set of stairs that led up to a great ivory chair in which sat Ergon, the master of the people. He was dressed in a simple white tunic with purple piping, in his hand was a golden staff with the head of a snake. "Hello," he bellowed, his voice reverberated off every surface.

"Hello, Ergon?"

"Yes, that is me," said the man.

Tyr glanced around the room, looking for defencible positions, then he clapped eyes on the three Magog who were standing around the great red carpet which filled the middle of the room. "Magog!" he said startled.

All of the Andromeda crew span round and drew their weapons. However the Magog did not advance.

"Uhm, Ergon," began Dylan. "Did you know you had three Magog in your throneroom?"

"It is not something which I would miss," Ergon commented. He made his way down the stairs and stood a few feet in front of the group. "No, these Magog are controlled by the cybernetic implants which literally impose correct thoughts. They are perfectly harmless."

"Why would you want to control them?" asked Beka.

"Despite what you saw," said Ergon. "The denizens of the city are not warriors by heart. We need a few Magog to defend ourselves. You would be surprised how many wish to prey on a simplt Cult."

"How many do you have?" asked Tyr.

"Four-hundred and fifty six," replied Ergon.

"Thats a lot of fur to clean up," commented Harper.

"Quite. Acinta, will you show your new friends around."

"Of course, lord," she said.

No effort was made to take the weapons of the group away, which made Tyr feel uneasy. Acinta led them into an antechamber which was focused upon a single large fountain in the centre of the room. In that fountain were three ample-busted women splashing each other with water, Harper took a closer look and yes, they were women. He'd been tricked before.

"I'm so hot," he said. "I think I need a swim."

"Go ahead," said Acinta.

Harper said a short thank you to God and was so eager he went in fully-clothed.

"That looks like fun," commented Trance.

"It is," screamed Harper, splashing wildly with the other three ladies.

"Can I show you to your room?" asked Acinta.

"Room?" enquired Tyr. "I didn't think we were planning on staying here that long."

"Now, Tyr," said Dylan. "If these nice people want to join the New Commonwealth then there has to be a observation period." He turned to Acinta, "Purely diplomatic, no pressure."

They were brought down a red-carpeted hallway lined with painting, Beka took the oppurtunity to get Dylan to the back of the group by asking him to admire a Holbien. "Any of this strike you as odd?" she asked.

"Why should it?" asked Dylan. "Look at the strokes, Holbien was very talented."

"That's not what I meant. This whole place is real strange, I have to agree with Tyr, we should take off and forget about it."

"Forget about people who wish to join the Commonwealth?" said Dylan indignantly. "Never."

"Okay, but I still think-"

"Is everything okay back there?" asked Acinta.

Dylan stepped forward to join her, "Of course. Just admiring the artwork, is it original?"

Acinta's knowledge of the entire collection was amazing, she knew every artist's name, their birthdates even the type of paint and brushes they liked to use. While she was schooling Dylan and a delighted Trance, Beka took the chance to scout ahead. She found an open door and looked inside, it was as opulent as the throneroom of Ergon. She was just rummaging through a set of Queen Anne drawers when she saw a shadow behind her. With a grace noone knew about she span around and pulled out her pistol. To her surprise is was Tyr.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," said Beka. "Do you have to creep up and surprise people like that?"

"Surprise and heart attacks are for the inferior," replied Tyr.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It's a very old Kodiak saying," said Tyr quickly. "Have you found anything?"

"Nah, nothing yet but hope spring eternal."

"Indeed."

"Y'know I've tried to tell Dylan this smells of a trap," said Beka. "But he just won't listen."

"He seems to be blinded by that Acinta," said Tyr. "Beka!" he shouted.

A hand outstreched around Beka's throat and began to crush her larynx. She tried to scream but her lungs were starved of oxygen. She kicked to try to free herself but then remembered her pistol. She raised her right arm and put the muzzle to her attackers face. A quick squeeze and she regained her breath. Turning to see why Tyr didn't help her she saw that he was engaged in a wrestling match with a burly cultist.

"What was that?" asked Dylan as he heard the shot.

"Nothing," replied Acinta. "Probably just a car backfiring."

"What's a car?" asked Trance.

"Good question," added Dylan.

Just then he noticed that the three Magog had been following them and had blocked the way back to the throneroom. A few moments later he noticed that a lot more Magog had joined the party and they were blocking both ends of the corridor.

Tyr threw his attacker against the bureau and then twisted his arm as he fell onto the floor. He placed the muzzle of his gauss rifle to his temple and then asked "What's going on?" he didn't get any reply so he fired a single bullet off.

"Tyr!" exclaimed Beka. "What did you do that for?"

"He was trying to kill me," responded Tyr in an unemotional voice.

"Yes, but-" she didn't get time to finish her sentence, five Magog had surged through the doorway at her and Tyr. She was frightened as hell but still managed to put three of them down before Tyr could take out the other two. "Let's go," said Tyr.

They went out the bronze doors and saw Dylan shooting his way through a Magog swarm, but he was outnumbered. When Tyr waded in with his gauss rifle going non-stop they soon changed the odds.

When they both finished they were standing ankle-deep in Magog dead. Dylan span round and aimed his gun straight at Acinta. She was standing with her back against the wall, shivering.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, Ergon must've-"

Dylan didn't like her answer so he shot her at point-blank range. Acinta's expression turned from fear to surprise, then she dropped to the ground.

"Dylan!" exclaimed Trance. "Why did you do that?"

Dylan pulled out his backup gauss piece and set forth, he turned back to Trance for a moment. "She had a sub-dermal mike on her, obviously she gave the order to attack."

"Oh," said Trance. "Okay then."

On the way back to the throneroom they killed over a hundred Magog. They came from every doorway and corridor, right into the combined firepower of a High Guard captain and a Nietzchean mecenary. Dylan glanced over to Tyr and he could swear he was smiling as round after round lept from his rifle and into the advancing forms of oncoming Magog.

When they reached the fountain Harper had jumped in they saw the floating bodies of the three bathing beauties but no Harper. The water was now a sickly red. Then, very much surprising the group Harper jumped up from the crimson waters and aimed a pistol rght at them, he was gasping for breath and had a pretty deep wound across his arm. "You're alive," said Harper excitedly.

"Yes we are," replied Dylan. "You did this?" he indicated to the three water-corpses.

"Yeah," said Harper. "These chicks wanted a piece of me, literally. So I dusted them."

"Very nice work," commented Tyr.

"I'm an artist. What more can I say?"

The group made their way back into the throneroom of the cult leader Ergon. Surprisingly he still sat on his ivory throne, this time though he had a string of Magog stretching across the length of the room, and more coming up from behind them.

"What do you want?" asked Dylan, blood now clotted his High Guard uniform bluring the colours into a dark red.

"Your ship, obviously," responded Ergon. "And I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" asked Dylan.

"If you let me have it you can stay here, in paradise for the rest of your lives."

"You just tried to kill us," said Tyr.

Andromeda, who had kept fairly to the back and not really doing anything worth mentioning stepped forward, a force lance in her hand. "You will never get the ship," she sweared. A single pulse of red light jetted from the weapon and arced its way to Ergon, he lifted his arms to block it and it took them both off from the elbow showing wires and components that were not human.

"An android!" declared Rommie.

"Yes," said Ergon. "Now you die."

At once the entire roomfull of Magog surged forward and came at the defenders with all their inhuman speed. Tyr was fast running out of ammuniton so he pulled a sword down from a nearby shield and sword set, he hacked and thrusted his way through a dozen Magog, blood spirting in wide arcs. He was thankful that his pride had decided to teach him sword combat.

Dylan fired endlessly into the mass of hair and teeth. As they died more clambered over the bodies to get to their enemies. Soon a small mound of Magog had formed giving the group some protection, then they came from the other side.

Harper swung round and relived a dozen nightmares about the creatures that haunted his dreams. He waited until they were close to conserve ammo and let loose with his pistol. Bodies twisted as the bullets entered and exited making the Magog look like a company of dancers performing a perverse version of Swan Lake. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, Trance handed him a grenade and he thanked her. Then he twisted the top and threw it over the mound of Magog. The explosion was bigger than he thought it would be, limbs and other parts flew into the air along with a vast cloud of blood. He wiped it from his face and leapt into the throneroom proper.

Rommie's inhuman strength put down Magog after Magog but there seemed no end to their number. Anyones that weren't killed outright tried to crawl along and attack like that. Rommie went around stepping on dying Magog and fighting them hand-to-hand with her force lance glowing red hot.

Dylan ran out of ammo so twisted the part of his force lance that extended it to six foot, he showed his proficiency with the weapon time after time until the groups slow advance reached the main doorway which led to outside. What the crew didn't know was that Rommie had contacted the Maru and flown it by remote to right outside the pyramid. The cultists on the outside fired at the flying bird but didn't even dent the paintwork.

The enclosed space of the stone corridors became a massive killing ground. They backed out slowly covering each other with whatever little ammo they had left. Dylan would have liked to kill Ergon but he was somewhat busy with the onrushing horde of killing-machines trying to feast on his eyeballs. As far as he knew Ergon would simply re-establish a new Magog army when they left, unless the Andomeda could do something.

The bright sunlight from outside dazzled them momentarily. Harper and Trance rushed inside to get some more clips while Tyr, Dylan, Beka and Rommie fought with anything they could find. Tyr was still clutching his sabre even though numerous scratch wounds peppered his arm and upper body. When a Magog lunged at him he used his enormous muscles to drive the blade straight though their heart, or at least where it should be.

Harper took the pilot controls when they rushed in. A few Magog had decided to hold onto the nosecone of the Maru but a quick pirrouette move by Harper and they soon fell off. Dylan sat down on the step and eyed his crew, each one had several wounds which would need to be seen to. Trance, however was completely uninjured, she just had a river of blood on her.

"That was close," said Tyr.

"Close?" said Beka. "Close? I told you Dylan that it could be a trap. Didn't I say that?"

"No-one like a know-it-all, Beka," said Dylan. 

"We did almost die," interjected Trance.

"Yes, but we didn't," said Tyr. "It was close, but we didn't."

"Let's just get back to the Andromeda and fix ourselves up," said Dylan. "Then we can destroy this Cult of Osiris so no-one else will fall for their little trap."

"That's a plan I like," said Tyr.+

Later that night the planet of Tulip Falls had a fireworks display the likes of which it wouldn't see again for some time to come.

Fin 


End file.
